MegaMari X: Reploids Of Gensokyo
by Seth Metagari
Summary: The story of a Reploid Maverick Hunter who was once a human being.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Author's Notes: I got the idea to make this fanfic from a similar fanfic I found online. However, I plan to use a far different plot than the one I saw.

Disclaimer: I do not own any officially licenced Touhou characters.

"Maverick... a term mostly used for robots who attack humans. However, it is not a term made specifically for robots. It is possible for a human to be labeled as 'Maverick'."

On one of the streets of a futuristic Gensokyo, everything seemed normal, until a group of robotic beings, mechanaloids, suddenly began to rampage. Following the attack, a young woman with long, blonde hair, wearing a black dress with a white apron, as well as a black witch's hat that had a purple ribbon tied around it, walked onto the mechanaloid-infested street. Each step she took gave off a metal-hitting-metal kind of sound. She was a Reploid known to some as "MegaMari X", or others as "Marisa X", sometimes even just called "X".

"Damn these Mavericks... they just never give up.", she said, clearly annoyed. "But I suppose it's to be expected." She held her hand out toward a mechanaloid, sending a stream of plasma shots at it that hit it just before it was able to land an attack on a citizen that it had targeted. "I guess it is a bit easier than it would have been if I was still human, though.", she sighed. In truth, she was not always a Reploid. She used to be a human simply known as "Marisa". However, she died off from an unknown disease. But when she died, a flash drive containing data of her memories and thought process, as well as a strange data coding known as "Soul Data", has mysteriously appeared, thus allowing her mind and soul to be uploaded into her Reploid body.

"X, can you hear me?", A voice came from a built-in communicator. "Yeah, I hear ya, Reimu. I'm working on a maverick situation at Hikari Street.", she replied. "Looks like you beat me to it, as usual. Good luck with the mission." "Right, then." After cutting communications, she dashed out onto the street, destroying mechanaloids left and right. After a while, a ship flew above her, and a hatch on the bottom lowered, with a green-haired girl wearing a blue and white outfit fell down from it, giving the same sound as X's footsteps when she landed. "Sanae..."

"Well now, if it isn't X." "What happened to you, Sanae? You used to be our friend. Mine and Reimu's. Now you're labeled as a Maverick..." "Things change, Marisa." X scoffed at the use of her old name "I simply have a new goal in life." Sanae was a victim of the same virus that had killed Marisa. But, like Marisa, her mind and soul were transcribed onto a flash drive. And they weren't the only ones who had fallen victim to the same virus.

Sanae had cut the conversation short by dashing up to X and attacking her. She tried to defend herself, but it was apparent that Sanae had greater experience with her Reploid body, easily overpowering her. "It's time to finish you off, X!", she said, just before her attention shifted to a blaze that was headed her way, barely dodging it. After the blaze had vanished, a teenage boy with red, spiky hair that reached as low as his ankles had appeared between the two. "Tch. You got lucky this time, X." Sanae then flew back into the ship, barely dodging the second blaze. The hatch closed below her, and the ship flew off.

"Thanks, Flare." Flare, the boy who had saved Marisa, turned his head toward X and gave a small smile. "Not a problem, X." Flare wasn't a Reploid, nor was he from Gensokyo. He was a Psuedo-Gensokyian human. When the Reploids began to be built, Flare had requested that he would be an exception to the first rule of robots, which stated that robots could not harm a human being. For Gensokyo, that rule was changed a bit, making it so that they could not harm Youkai either, or else they would be labeled as Maverick. However, Flare's request went through, making it possible for him to spar with the Reploid Maverick Hunters without his partners being labeled as Maverick.

"Listen, X. You're not used to your Reploid body yet, but I know you'll become stronger. You might even become an S-class hunter, like me." Flare was a Maverick Hunter who had risen all the way to S Rank, where only the best hunters resided. Because they were the best, only 5 S-class hunters could exist. "Thanks for that.", X replied. Flare's smile then grew a bit just before he waved a "good-bye" at me, going off to who-knows-where. After he had left, I returned to the Hunter Base, which was underneath Reimu's home, the Hakurei Shrine.

"I still can't believe Sanae betrayed us like that...", Reimu said. She wore a red and white Shrine Maiden outfit, and had long, brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail, along with brown eyes. "I don't want to believe it either... but we have no choice but to accept that she's gone Maverick." "I know... it's just... hard..." Just then, another figure entered the room. He seemed to be a teenager with pink-tinted white hair, pink-tinted white eyes, and pink-tinted white wings, and he wore casual clothes that were usually seen from the Outside World. "Hey, Seth.", X called out to him. "Huh? Oh, hey, X. How's it going?" Seth, a Gensokyo-born Youkai who was raised by a human in the outside world, was the cause of the futuristic Gensokyo that they now lived in. Somehow, he was able to get everyone to transition between the old Gensokyo, which was low-tech, to the new Gensokyo, which was very high-tech, quite easily.

"It's going alright.", X said. "But I ran into Sanae a bit earlier." "Oh... I see..." Seth was also upset about Sanae's betrayal, but he took it better than the rest of us did. Just then, the alarm went off. "We've got Maverick readings coming from eight different areas!", Reimu said, pulling up squared images of the Mavericks on the screen, showing Iku, Utsuho, Nitori, Cirno, Aya, Reisen, Mystia, and Nue. All eight of them were also victims of the virus. "X, you're the only Hunter currently available. You'll have to stop them yourself.", Reimu said. "R-Right..." X looked over the images of the eight Mavericks, who used to be her friends. She knew this would be a difficult job to pull off, but she had to do it. "I'll start with Cirno."

*To be continued*

Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Pretty interesting story, huh?


	2. Chapter 2: The First To Fall

Author's Notes: Be honest with me, how much do you expect this plot to be like Megaman X's? Also, this is not for the faint of heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own any officially licenced Touhou characters.

"A world beyond the border... I've only heard of such a place... some say that there are Reploids there that look no different from humans... if such a world existed... I wish I could see it at least once."

X arrives at the scene only to find it completely frozen over. "Oh, great, ice. This is gonna be trouble." Not being used to her body, X didn't know how to fly, the closest she ever got was a dash jump, which required her to dash. Her Reploid body didn't move well on ice, but she had to find a way to get around that. "Well, here goes nothing." She began to run across the field, slowed down at first, but began to speed up as she ran.

Along the path were several fairy-like mechanaloids, resembling fairies like Luna Child, Star Sapphire, and Sunny Milk, or Daiyousei or even Lily White and Lily Black. The ones resembling Luna, Star, and Sunny were easy to take out, taking only one hit a peace, but the Daiyousei-like ones took a couple of hits, and the Lily-like ones took about 5-6 hits each. Regardless, she worked her way through the ice-covered forest when she suddenly feels something calling to her. Wondering what it was, she used her Wall Jump skill to climb a frozen tree to find a data capsule with a hologram of a very familiar face, one that she had not seen in many years.

"If you're seeing this, Marisa, it must mean that you've left your human body and taken on a Reploid one." The hologram depicted a young woman with a blue outfit, along with a blue hat that had a sun-imprint on it. 'M-Mima?!' "I've uploaded this capsule to give you a part of the armor I had created for you. This leg part will allow you to dash in mid-air, allowing you to reach some places that even a Dash Jump could not reach. But be warned, you can only use this once before landing."

The hologram vanished, leaving a slightly confused X. 'Since when was Mima a scientist? And when did she have legs?!' Last she knew, Mima was a self-proclaimed "Evil Spirit", and a legless one at that. Regardless of her confusion, she stepped into the pod, causing a glass cylinder to surround her as some sort of jolt flowed into her. But it didn't hurt. In fact, she didn't feel any different as the cylinder rose up, releasing her. However, as she looked at herself, she noticed that the skirt part of her dress had changed to a silverish blue color. As she got out of the capsule, the hologram appeared again, giving one last message. "You know what to do with it." It then vanished again, and the top part of the capsule fell down, making it unusable. After jumping back down to the ground, X resumed trekking through the ice-covered forest, sometimes making use of her new mid-air dash skill, eventually reaching a frozen battlefield where the Maverick, Cirno, stood.

"Hello, X.", Cirno said. Cirno, who used to be an idiot Ice Fairy, had grown considerably smarter since she became a Reploid, even to the point where she admitted that she was an idiot. "Isn't it beautiful? An ice-covered world where the beauty of ice will be seen by all..." "What's gotten into you, Cirno? This isn't like you, even for your Reploid self." "Hahahahah... X, X, X... you can't expect me to be the same forever, just because I have an unaging body." "I don't want to fight you, Cirno." "You won't have to, as long as you appreciate the beauty of my ideal world!"

X fired the first shot, only barely grazing Cirno's cheek, but she said nothing more as she returned fire with a set of icicles. X managed to dodge, though only barely, and managed to get close enough to land a solid three-shot chain on Cirno, causing her to flinch a bit with each shot. However, Cirno managed to hit X with a few Icicles in return, even if they only grazed her. But despite wincing in pain, X began charging up her shot, letting it loose at near-point-blank range at Cirno's chest. The shot tore through Cirno, halting her movement. "I... I lost... again...?", Cirno said just as her eyes blankened and her body fell into X's arms. X seemed a bit sad, knowing that she had just killed one of her close friends, but begins draining the power out of the lifeless body in her arms. "Cirno... please forgive me...", X said just before Cirno's body shattered itself into millions of pieces, dispersing itself through the wind. "X, can you hear me?! X!", Reimu's voice came from the comlink. "I hear ya...", X replied. "I'm heading back to HQ now."

Author's Notes: Yeah, this is gonna be one heck of an emotional trip for X.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Ice And Lightning

Author's Notes: Funny how I get so inspired for these chapters when I'm tired, and end up not sleeping until I post my new chapters. The last two chapters were made very, very early in the morning. This one, however, not so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own any officially licenced Touhou characters

"One of the eight unknown Maverick signals had vanished... did another hunter get to it? But why is it that we couldn't get to the area those signals originated from?"

X was climbing up the Youkai Mountain, where various thunderstorms had suddenly risen. The path had rainwater washing down from it, making her trek a lot harder, but she pushed forward. She had to to get through to Brava-Agra, where her next target, Iku, was waiting for her. It got harder when she found herself confronted by Mechanaloids based off of electric eels. However, after a few shots, she was able to make it through the cloulds to Brava-Agra. However, she was not done, as the path she had to take seemed to expand over the clouds. "... Can this day get any worse?"

As X made her way through the cloud path, fighting off more Mechanaloids, this time looking like miniature versions Tenshi Hinanawi, she suddenly felt something calling to her, and looked over to see a capsule on a far-off cloud. Instinctively, she took a dash jump over to the capsule, using her mid-air dash to cover the rest of the distance. As she landed, the Mima Hologram appeared. "I knew you would be able to make use of the legs upgrade I made for you. This capsule contains an upgrade for your hat. It will allow you to use it like a sharp boomerang, which will come in handy in situations where you can't use your main weapon."

The hologram vanished, allowing X to step inside. Once the capsule closed her in, a jolt flew into her, but she didn't feel any different. As she left the capsule, the hologram re-appeared. "You know what to do with it." The hologram then vanished, and the top part of the capsule fell down, making it unusable. X looked up to see that her hat had donned a silverish blue color, showing she had the upgrade installed. She thanked her in her mind just before making it back onto the path using her combined Dash Jump and Mid-air Dash.

After what felt like hours, despite it only being about half an hour, X finally finds herself at a cloud-like battlefield, where Iku was standing in wait. "So, you're here.", Iku said. "Iku! What is going on here?!" "I've had enough of being the dragon's servant! It's time I take charge!" Iku quickly directed a bolt of lightning at X, who barely dodged the attack, countering with a chain of Plasma Shots. However, Iku dodged those herself, striking X as she was vulnerable. However, X didn't give up. Her outfit then turned a cyan blue as she began to freeze the air surrounding her into icicles and sent them at Iku. They grazed her, cutting holes into her syntheflesh, and revealing a small portion of the mechanics underneath. However, being a Reploid herself, X wasn't surprised by this, and sends another set of icicles at Iku while she was vulnerable, this time landing a direct hit.

The icicles barraged her, and the final one had pierced through her chest, and was sticking out of her back. "Th-This... can't... be..." Iku's eyes then became blank as she fell over, only to be caught by X, who dashed over. Just like before, she was upset that she had to kill one of her own friends, but didn't shed any tears. Actually, it was more like she COULDN'T shed any tears, because as a Reploid, she was unable to cry. It only lasted for a moment as X began to absorb Iku's power. "Iku... please forgive me..." were the last words spoken before Iku's body dispersed into millions of pieces and scattered throughout the wind. "... This is X... I'm returning to HQ now."

Author's Notes: Funny how we say that technology can do just about anything... but it's really not true.


	4. Chapter 4: Water and Fire

Author's Notes: I actually made this chapter on the same "night" as Chapter 3. (It's actually on the next day, but it's so freaking early, I'm barely into the day.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any officially licenced Touhou characters.

"Another Maverick signal has vanished... Whoever this hunter is, I'm impressed. Anyway, we're working on improving our tech to reach this unknown area, but no such luck. It's like it's blocked off by some kind of barrier..."

Illuminated only by the light coming from above, X was walking across the river floor of the Youkai River, which was coming from the Youkai Mountain. The storm had not fully stopped when Iku died, leading X to believe that another was involved in it. The only Maverick with that kind of power was Nitori. It was fortunate that X's Reploid body was built to withstand high water pressure, and that Reploids had no need for oxygen.

Along the path were many fish-like Mechanaloids. They weren't really dangerous, just annoying because of their numbers. 'Wouldn't be surprised if Nitori built these herself.', X though to herself. Before Gensokyo had become high-tech, Nitori was one of the few scientists that had lived there. While her creations were "new" to Gensokyo, they had already existed for a long time in the Outside World. Of course, now that everything was high-tech anyway, she had begun to focus on new types of creations that didn't exist in the Outside World.

This time around, there weren't any capsules, so X worked her way all the way to the undersea battlefield where Nitori was, floating above it. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here.", Nitori said. "Nitori... It doesn't have to be like this." "There's no choice in the matter, X. We were destined to fight, right here and now!" Nitori then condensed the water into a very high-pressure spear and tossed it at X, who barely dodged. Instead of giving Nitori the opportunity to attack, X switched over to Iku's power, changing her outfit to a red-n-pink style, and sent a concentrated bolt at Nitori, while keeping it from spreading through the water from conductivity. Nitori dodged it, but X kept the pressure up by firing more bolts, all of which Nitori dodged.

"You might as well give up. I'm too fast to hit in the water.", Nitori said, beginning to form another spear in her hand. "True, but I had a backup plan.", X replied. Nitori was confused for a bit, but by the time she realized her plan, it was too late. Behind her were spheres containing the previously fired bolts, and one of them broke, releasing the bolt, and letting it spread throughout the battlefield, though that was as far as it went. Both of them were injured, but Nitori had taken more damage than X. Nitori was still able to fight, but it didn't mean much as another sphere broke, electrocuting the both of them again.

Marisa kept it up until Nitori began to fall onto the floor, and then ran up to her, or at least tried to. Nitori looked very weakened, clearly unable to fight, but was barely alive. "X... listen... it wasn't... our choice... to go... Maverick... it was... a virus... made by..." Nitori wasn't able to finish before the after-jolts finished her off. X looked over her now lifeless body, once again saddened by the fact that she had killed another one of her close friends, but it wasn't the only thing on her mind. 'A virus... so someone was controlling them? But... who? Dammit, if only she lasted a bit longer...' X then placed her hand on Nitori's forehead, and began absorbing her power. "Nitori... please forgive me...", she said just before Nitori's body shattered and dissolved into the water. '... I wish I could have avoided this... Cirno, Iku, Nitori... please, rest peacefully.' "... This is X... I'm heading back to the base..."

After receiving repairs and recharging her energy, X went off for the underworld to confront Utsuho, the Hell Raven who had the power of the Yatagarasu, a sun god. Back in her Youkai life, she wasn't very bright, but like Cirno, she got smarter as a Reploid. X knew this would be harder than the last time those two fought. Regardless, she had to deal with the situation before it got out of hand.

The underworld, more specificly, the Hell of Blazing Fires, wasn't exactly bad, but X knew she had to be careful of the lava. She could stand the hot air, but burning magma was too much, even for a Reploid. To top it all off, there were many Mechanaloids based off of Nuclear-powered crows flooding the path. "Well, that's just great..." Regardless of the situation, X pushed on through the Mechanaloid army, fighting her way to a stadium made out of molten rock. They were cool enough for a Reploid to stand on without any problems, but a human being would most likely have burned alive or sweat to death long before even reaching the area. Of course, there was Flare, but still.

"I see you finally came, X. What do you think of the battlefield I made?", Utsuho said, floating above the stadium. "Utsuho... We don't have to do this." "That's true... you could just stand there and let me melt you into scrap metal!" Utsuho pointed her arm cannon at Marisa, and sent a wave of Nuclear energy at her. X dodged it, and changed over to Nitori's power, turning her outfit blue, and summoned a blast of high-pressure water at Utsuho. Utsuho almost dodged, but her left wing got hit, causing her to flinch. That gave X the perfect opportunity to strike her again, which she did.

The second one was much more condensed that the first, making it seem more powerful, and struck right through Utsuho's chest. "Y-You... How... dare you..." Utsuho fell to the ground as her eyes blanked out. X walked over and kneeled by the dead Reploid, once again upset that she had to kill another one of her close friends, but grabs Utsuho's hand and begins absorbing her power. "Utsuho... please forgive me...", she said as Utsuho's body shattered into millions of pieces, each one bursting into flame and burning to ash. "... This is X... I'm returning to HQ now..."

Author's Notes: Two Mavericks in one chapter?! Having just one seemed a bit short, so... yeah.


	5. Chapter 5: The Power Of Flames

Author's Notes: Yeah... couldn't think of anything to put here... makes me wonder why I still have this section in my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any officially licenced Touhou characters.

"The Maverick signals are diminishing somewhat quickly. Two more of them seemed to vanish yesterday... Hey, do you think..."

X was walking inside the Myouren Temple, searching around for the next Maverick, Nue, when a wave of Mechanaloids based off of Nue herself attempted to ambush her. However, they were taken care of easily by X's buster. "There sure are a lot of Mechanaloids here. They're not that dangerous, though.", X said before walking into another easily destroyed ambush. "Just annoying." Having said that, she walked onward through the temple.

The temple seemed longer than usual, as if it had stretched over the entire world. X began to wonder if Byakuren or one of the other inhabitants had learned any time/space manipulation spells, when she suddenly felt something calling out to her. Looking around, she saw a capsule on the other side of a wooden wall, but the gap was too small to fit through. 'Sorry 'bout this, Byakuren.', X though as she switched to Utsuho's power, turning her outfit white and the ribbon on her hat green, and burned down a hole in the wall to get through. As expected, the Mima hologram appeared as she approached the capsule.

"I made this upgrade to fortify your body. As long as it's equiped, you will take less damage from attacks. I wanted to do more with it, but this alone had barely made the limit of data these capsules could hold." The hologram disappeared, allowing X to step in and download the upgrade. When she got out of the capsule, unlike before, the hologram didn't re-appear, instead just closing itself off right away. X took a look at herself and noticed that her Syntheskin had turned a light brown color. After looking back at the capsule and confirming that it no longer worked, X dashed off to continue searching the temple.

It seemed to have taken hours, but X finally made it to a wooden battlefield where Nue was waiting. "Well, well, well... I'm surprised, X.", Nue said. "I didn't think you would be able to find this place. But it's a good thing you did. I was starting to get bored." "Nue... Weren't you one of Byakuren's trusted supporters? What happened to you?" "What happened? I got bored, that's what. Bored and tired of my job here at the temple. So, I cleared it out and took over the place. It's quite spacy, but I tend to get lonely every once in a while. Now then, I hope you don't fail to entertain me!"

Nue launched the first strike, using her bladed scissor-like wings to try to cut through X. The attack was too swift to dodge, but X's increased defense allowed her to catch the attack with her arm, and countering with a 3-shot chain attack. These shots grazed Nue, but didn't seem to hurt her too badly. When she tried to pull her wings back, though, X grabbed them and started pulling her closer while charging up her attack, blocking her other wings at the same time.

X's charge shot hit Nue in the face at near-point-blank range, but she still wasn't down. She broke her own wings to escape, gaining some distance between the two. "Impressive, X. I seem to have underestimated you. If I had a say in it, you'd be a class A hunter, at the least." "Thanks for the compliment. But that's not going to save you." "Never intended it to. We still got a fight on our hands, and it's time we finished this!" Nue then began to glow multiple colors, and began moving around at faster speeds. She was too fast for X's plasma shots, but she got an idea.

X changed over to Utsuho's power, and, with a spinning kick to the ground, she began to call up a tornado of fire. Inside the tornado, she had continued to spin, but had shifted from her spin kick to spinning on her right hand, and as she began to spin faster, the tornado expanded, reaching across the room in almost no time flat, severely charring Nue, who had stopped moving. "How... How do you... have her power...", she said, before falling down to the ground, dead. X walked over to Nue's soulless body, once again upset over having to kill a close friend of hers, but placed her hand on Nue's head and began absorbing her power. "Nue... please forgive me" Nue's body then shattered, and mostly dissolved, but some of the molecules reformed into a pocket watch. "This is... one of Sakuya's Lunar Dials?", X said as she picked it up. With the watch in hand, the room began to turn pure white, before changing again and finding herself back outside the temple. "I see... so she used this to expand the interior of the temple... just like how Sakuya expanded the Scarlet Devil Mansion." X put the pocket watch away before activating her intercom. "This is X. I'm heading back to HQ now."

Author's Notes: Two new powers from a single boss. X is really pulling her own weight.


	6. Chapter 6: Stealth Against Eyes

Author's Notes: Planned to upload this sooner, but... Writers Block hit me... y'know?

Disclaimer: I do not own any officially licenced Touhou characters.

Chapter 6: Stealth Against Eyes

"Only three left... I have a feeling that he isn't the one behind this one... so then... who is?"

X was moving through a cave located under Gensokyo's Medical Center, Eientei, which was apparently made by Reisen, who happened to be X's next target. Along the way, she fought off rabbit-themed Mechanaloids. The cave itself was a maze, twisting left and right, and even up and down in some areas. It was hard to find her way through, as almost every path she took lead to a dead-end, or into a nearly avoided death trap.

Eventually, X came across a large room that seemed to act as some sort of dungeon, as the rest of the Eientei gang was chained up to the walls. As she looked at the chained-up group, she noticed that they had scars all over their bodies, and their clothes were torn to match the scars. "Man, just how insane has she gone?" X thought back to when Reisen's Reploid body had been built, recalling that it was designed to keep her Lunatic Red Eyes, but it would be much more easily controled, and began to wonder if she had somehow been inflicted with her own power.

"... X...? Is that... you...?", Kaguya's voice came out, startling X. She turned around to see Kaguya, barely awake, looking right at her. Kaguya was a Lunarian who was banished to Earth for becoming an immortal. She was later forgiven, but she decided to stay on Earth. "It is you... thank goodness... X, listen... Reisen... she's not... herself... I don't think... she wants to... be this way... please, X... you have to... save her... even if... it's just... her spirit..."

"Save... her spirit? I've... I've never thought of it that way... Don't worry, I'll save her for sure." "Thank you... X..." Kaguya then lost consciousness, but X wasn't too worried. After all, Kaguya was an immortal. She couldn't die. After a bit, X continued down the path to Reisen's location. 'Were the others saved...? Even though I killed them...?', X though as she walked up to the all-too-familiar door. She knew that Reisen was waiting behind it, and prepared herself to fight her.

Once again, X found herself at another battlefield, with Reisen standing in the middle of it. "Well, hello, X. Are you feeling comfortable?", she said, "I'm sure you found the dungeon quite... settling" "What you did to Kaguya and the others... have you gone insane, Reisen?!" "Heheh... HAHAHAHAH!" "Doesn't look like you're gonna listen. Fine, then. Bring it!"

X started it off with a charge shot, but Reisen hopped to the side, and swiftly moved in for an attack. X barely dodged it, and took the opportunity to hit her with another charge shot. However, X recalled that Reisen still had her ability to make others go insane, and it even worked on Reploids, so she changed to Nue's power, with her outfit turning pure black with a red ribbon, and made herself invisible.

"Where did you go?!", Reisen asked before behind hit with another Charge shot, this time from point-blank range, though she didn't see it coming due to Nue's power. Part of the Syntheflesh on her face came off, but she wasn't out yet. She quickly countered using a gun built into her arm, which grazed X, but she got blasted one last time, point-blank at her chest, which ripped through her. "W-What... What happened... to me...", Reisen said just before falling onto the ground. X then kneeled down and began absorbing her power. "Reisen... I hope I at least saved your spirit." She wasn't so upset this time around, because she felt like she had saved her this way. "This is X. I'm returning to base.", she said, just before turning around and leaving.

*To Be Continued*

Author's notes: Yeah, I had lost total interest in this story for a LONG time, so, uh... sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, though.


End file.
